


It's A New Life

by RocketRaccoon15



Series: Starmora Week 2017 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gamora's Opening Up, Gen, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Sparring, Starmora Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRaccoon15/pseuds/RocketRaccoon15
Summary: It was just another sparring session until an emotional conversation began. (Starmora Week 2017 - Day 4: Parents)





	It's A New Life

The conversation started at the most random time-in the middle of their sparring session. Gamora was helping Peter improve on his hand-to-hand combat. Even though, he was fairly strong, close combat wasn't his strong suit. He was improving at a faster rate than he normally did-probably because of the fact that Gamora was training him and he couldn't help, but to soak up every word she said.

The music escaping the speakers that Rocket had adjusted to connect to Peter's Zune, motivated the dynamic duo to train longer. Ever since Peter had figured out how to create playlists, he created one specifically for sparring. The corners of his lips twitched up when a song from an unfamiliar band started playing.

Gamora raised a brow. "Really? Why is this one on the playlist?"

"What, do you not like it?"

"No, I like it-I just never thought of it as a suitable song to spar to."

A small chuckle escaped Peter's lips. "Believe it or not, I feel that this song is my secret weapon." Gamora rolled her eyes, positioning her fists in front of her face and turning her body to the side with her left leg in front of her. Peter mirrored her stance and took a deep breath. When the green woman jolted at him, he swiftly slid back. "Tryin' to intimidate me, huh?"

Gamora shrugged with a playful smile, sustaining her position. Peter threw a forceful punch at her. She quickly moved to the side, dodging it, and swung her leg at the back of his loin. He blocked it with his arm, pushing her with more power than he intended on using. She flipped herself back, gracefully landing on one knee. Her slender chin shifted up as she returned his playful smirk.

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

She pushed herself up and charged towards him. She tried to jump over him, but he was too fast. He caught her by the waist and turned slightly, tackling her to the ground. Gamora grunted as her back hit the metal floor. Peter trapped her slim body between his legs, pinning her arms to the ground.

"Impressive." They both chuckled as Peter got off of her. A sly smile slid on her face as he held out a hand to her. He yelped in surprise when Gamora grabbed his hand, only to pull him down beside her. She flipped over and pinned him to the ground, reversing their previous positions.

They stayed in that position longer than necessary, mesmerized in each others' eyes. Both of them were breathing heavily and with the playlist having just ended, the room was completely silent. Gamora removed one of her hands from Peter's wrists to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She was surprised that Peter didn't flip her again.

"My mom-" The ex-Ravenger started out, breaking the silence. Gamora's playful expression softened as she lifted her hand to caress his cheek and started running her fingers through his stubble. "She-she would've loved you." Peter huffed in amusement, trying to prevent his eyes from watering. "She would've threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you.  _Hell_ , she'd probably come back and haunt the shit outta me."

Gamora gazed into his eyes, a sad smile still present on her lips. "She wouldn't."

"See, that's the thing...she would. I wish you could've met her."

The green woman sighed and rolled herself beside him. She laid her hands across her abdomen and looked up at the ceiling. "From the vague memories I have of my parents, they were very-carefree and cheerful. I think they would've enjoyed your company." She took a deep breath and turn her head towards Peter. "I guess your mother and my parents would've gotten along very well."

"Yeah."


End file.
